Alien Slaves
by FISHY1
Summary: The Final Chapter Is Here! Alien Slaves! A Half-Life FanFiction, Written In A Alien Slaves POV. A Very Short Series.
1. Chapter 1

Alien Slave  
  
****  
  
I charged up for another shot and aimed it to the nearest Blue Creature. It fired it's weapon at us.  
  
20! Fall back! 25, get cover! 21, Fire! You are the only one in position!   
  
No! I can't! I screamed against the voice in my head!  
  
Oh yes you can. Or you will suffer! Said my Controller  
  
I can't!  
  
Suddenly the collar around my neck started to tighten. I howled in pain as I tried to brush it off. I knew it was useless but I couldn't help it!  
  
I decided to obey the command and went for another shot at the Blue Creature.  
  
"Dan! Nooooooooo!" Said one of the Blue Creature, as my shot hit the other Blue creature. The Blue Suit fell to the ground, dead.  
  
I could feel the sadness in his voice. The emotion was there. He had feelings and loved the other Blue Creature. He glared fiercely at me before he ran off.  
  
The last Creature ran down the corridor. Firing his weapon wildly at us.  
  
Arr Triumphant! Slaves, secure this area! Iniss 121, I would like to have a word with you.  
  
No! I cannot kill these poor creatures! I will rather die!  
  
Well, than you can always face Nihilanth.  
  
No! Please, I cannot face him! He will torture me!  
  
Than obey u slave! That was what you were 'made' for.  
  
I stared at the dead Blue Creature with my large single eye. His face registered pain. The last thing he knew when my bolt hit him. His head was covered by an inorganic type of material. His body protected by some sort of armor. I turned my head to his weapon. It took out Iniss 122 and Iniss 124 and hurt some of my brother slaves. I wondered if I was going to be next.  
  
Blitzz! Blitzz! Xen Grunts teleported into the area.  
  
O.k, the grunts are here. Slaves, now move on to that elevator. Iniss 120, press the button.  
  
The 'Elevator' jerked at first, than finally started moving up.  
  
O.k Slaves, what lies next is a Orange Suit. Use extreme caution on him, but do not kill him, I want him alive.  
  
I pumped some chemicals into my Electro to reduce the power of the bolt I was going to shoot. Hopefully the Orange Suit could get away. I hate to see a Living Creatures suffer.  
  
The elevator came up to level as the door opened. Standing right next to the door was a Orange Suit. A helmet covered his face. His whole body covered with the bright Orange Suit (thats why we call him Orange Suit). Probably to protect his fragile body and protect him from the hazards. We all stood there for a second or so, than we all charged up our bolt.   
  
The Human moved his hand towards something strapped on his back, and pulled out something connected to the equipment strapped on his back. Suddenly a blue beam came from the weapon, it disintegrated Iniss 120 immediately, Iniss 123 dived forward to hit the button to send up the elevator, but got cut off when the beam drilled a hole in his body.   
  
Iniss 125 slapped the button with his claw and down when the elevator. I got thrown back when the Beam hit me for a second before it was cut off by the elevator. I fell forward, in total agony.   
  
This is bad....bad......  
  
I grabbed one of the bars and pulled myself up. My guts fell out of my stomach as I staggered towards the elevator doors. I looked around for sight of my fellow Slaves.   
  
It was horrific! My Brother Slaves bodies, splattered all over the elevator. There was little trace of what happened moments ago except for blood all over the walls. Iniss 125 had his arm blasted off. He was bleeding, he crawled out of the elevator but finally died.  
  
Iniss 121! Get back to the Grunts immediately. We're pulling out. The Orange Suit is coming to your position! My Controller yelled, his voice fearful  
  
I saw the teleportal ball ahead, and brought myself to safety....  
  
Blitzz!  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Please do not get me wrong, this is not Animorphs where you have a Yeerk in your head and so on....It's how the Alien Slaves and Alien Controller communicate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alien Slave 2  
  
****  
  
I spent the next 3 hours relaxing in one of Xen's miracle formation....Healing Pools......  
  
Pools of organic 'Germs' that eats up the dead cells and release healing chemicals which helps quicken our rate of recovery.  
  
Stepping into a Healing Pool is like being in heaven. Just lie down and relax, and let the chemicals tender to the wounds.  
  
Iniss 121....report to the staging portals now.... My Controller suddenly boomed.   
  
Yes master... I said reluctantly as one of the Xen Grunts shove me out of the Pool. I reluctantly walked towards the Portal room.  
  
****  
  
"It's ready! You must go now Freeman!" Shouted George, eagerly  
  
I gritted my teeth, the teleportal ball was glowing with random light and unknown energy. I could not focus on the ball, not to mention with all the Aliens flying all around.   
  
"You must go now Freeman, I can't keep the portal open forever!" Shouted Walter, this time much more anxious.  
  
"Freeman! I cannot hold them forever!" Barney yelled, he firing the Glock aimlessly at the flying Controllers.  
  
I ran forward, ignoring all the Alien Controller. Shutting my eyes due to the intensity of the portal ball. It glowed brightly.....I could feel energy flowing from it...pushing me backwards....but I pushed forward....  
  
"Arrrrg!!!!" Barney suddenly screamed! I turned my head, he laid on the floor, motionless. His fingers still holding the trigger. Just than, a Controller flew towards me face to face, showing me it's devilish look. It gave me a sinister smile. It boiled the blood in me.  
  
"You! You!" I Screamed, enraged!  
  
"Gordon!"  
  
WHAM! POW!  
  
"Gordon! You Fool!" That suddenly snapped me out of the trance.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Blitz!  
  
****  
  
I told the High Council of your plight.....the agreed with me to assign you to guard duty...next to Nihilanth forth portal.. My Controller said in a soft tone...  
  
Master....are you serious? Guarding Nihilanth portal chambers is one of the most honorable job you can be assigned on Xen, not to mention it's also an easy job...we rarely faced enemies in Xen's inner zones...resistance in the Inner Zone is...well suicide...  
  
Yes, 21.  
  
But why? Why would the Councilor give me such a position. Mercy between the Council is never heard of..  
  
You are lucky...our campaign on Earth has been mostly successful except when engaging Orange Suits...we need our best to go in for our final assault. The Council is calling the Fifth Elite to go to Earth, so there will not be any of us to guard the Portals....now I have to go and command the 6th Heavy, so just step up to that portal....and you can stop hearing my nonsense.. He said, with a slight growl, signifying his annoyance and impatience with me as he flew right down to me, grinning.  
  
Now go, before I change my mind... He pointed a stubby finger towards the nearest portal.  
  
Warning to all Guards. Warning to all Guards. The Humans has managed to teleported one of their best Orange into the heart of Xen. All Guards to be on High Alert! A huge gigantic voice suddenly appeared.  
  
Go now 21. Remember, be on high alert. This Human is dangerous. His thoughts trailed off as an orange ball engulfed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alien Slaves 3  
  
****  
  
Gordon Freeman stared at the Giant Headcrab fiercely. His eyes burned as his eyes focused on the Giant Creature. It could be seen though the Plastic Screen of his suit. His view of life has changed over the past 3 days....changed dramatically...  
  
He has ended many lives, Soldiers, some of them fathers husbands....some with families....many innocent...just following orders...many didn't deserve to die...they were just doing what they though was right. But after they tried to do to him, he had no choice, but to fight back.  
  
There were also Non-Human lives, creatures not from this world. He did not know whether they were naturally evil, or their instincts were to kill or they were forced to. But they were the ones who struck first. He had to defend himself, in the process killing the aliens that threaten his life.   
  
The Giant Headcrab let out a scream. It sent all the Baby Headcrab scurrying away from their mother and into the cracks of the platform.  
  
"Man, how am i going to get myself out of this one...."   
  
He was unsure of whether he could defeat this enemy. Sure he took down a dozen Headcrab in Black Mesa but this was at least a hundred times larger. Not to mention one of it's kicks of it's legs could sent Gordon flying off the platform.  
  
With time running out, he pulled out the Shotgun. One of his favorite and most powerful weapon he had. It held 8 deadly shells, readied to be fired off.   
  
The Giant Heacrab screamed again, as if waiting for a response from Freeman. He got the message...  
  
Shunk! Clank! Blam!  
  
****  
  
I stepped out of the portal and examined my surroundings...Nihilanth Chamber Portals tend to be in the middle of nowhere, with pitch black skies...instead I was in a tiny room, with the portal and an exit leading out. From the walls I could tell that this was one of the many processing facilities on Xen  
  
Master, I am not in the Portal Chambers.  
  
I know. I brought you here to show you something.  
  
Show? Show me what?  
  
I passed here while waiting for my troops. I wanted to 'Learn' more about Xen.   
  
Learn? Xen Controller are not known for learning. We are not allowed to learn beyond what you need to know.  
  
Yeah, anyway, I teleported my way here. To the place the Head Controller calls the 'Processing Facility'   
  
The Head Controller.... I Growled...  
  
I know you have a grudge against us Controller....but what I saw really really changed my life...I hoped to show you the truth before i go.  
  
Come...I hope you are strong enough to accept this new reality. He said.  
  
Yes...I have always wanted to know more... How naive of me...  
  
A Orange Ball appeared just at the doorway...than my Controller teleported in...I studied him...trying to learn more about his strengths and weakness.....so one day we Xen Slaves can rebel...and subdue the fear and terror they caused to us.  
  
He floated though the doorway and out into the facility.   
  
This is the staging post...where newly created Slaves, Grunts and Controllers are grouped and named... He said. We were on a high platform. Below us were hundreds of Xen Slaves, Controllers and Grunts including at least more than a dozen portals near the end of the large hall. It was like a staging post. The Slaves were being kicked, pushed around by the Xen Grunt 'Guards'. The Grunts and Controllers were treated more kindly. But all of them looked like they were recently 'Borned'.  
  
Created? I though were born?  
  
That's were u were made to believe....by us Controllers. His tone soften at the word 'Controller'.  
  
I don't get it...  
  
Move on...and I'll explain to you...  
  
We passed a room, with Conveyer Belts, they were pulling hard solid capsules, some bigger than others, into some kind of cleaning or sealing bay. My first thoughts was they were some food or biodegradable material.  
  
This is not what I want to show you...arr this is.... He said as he floated into the following room.  
  
I held still for a minute. Afraid of what was beyond....than I went though the doorway....  
  
I hope you are prepared to accept this new reality...  
  
We were in an Giant Outdoor Field, below the platform, spreading throughout the entire field were capsules, and in each capsules, held something...that something was....  
  
US  
  
****  
  
Authors Note: Does It Remind you of something familiar? ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Alien Slaves 4  
  
****  
  
Gordon fell down on his feet. Totally exhausted, literally dead. The kick from the Giant Headcrab send him staggering for his life, back on the platform. Than another blow broke every bone in his body.  
  
The Giant Headcrab laid at his feet. Still alive, but very weak. It summoned one last strength, it raised itself, trying to stand up on it's four feet, at first it succeeds, but than a fast ripple sent pain though it's body and it finally fell. It exploded from the inside, the explosion sent the Cave caving in, breaking though the thin layer of rocks, and creating a hole in the middle of the cave.  
  
Gordon didn't care of what was happening, all he needed now was a short dose of morphine to stop the pain. The Giant Legs delivered a whack that broke at least a few of his rib cage bones. There was no way he could move without some medical attention.   
  
He laid on the floor, falling in and out of consciousness. He needed a way out...a miracle...  
  
Than he spotted it! The familiar shiny flash of Orange, the one thing that kept him alive throughout all this way. A Hazard Suit!  
  
He lifted himself up to a crawling position. The tiny hope of life giving him strength. He flung himself forward at the Hazard Suit. He said a short prayer, than pulled the suit out of under the crushed rocks. He quickly search the pockets of the suit for a quick jab and found one. He read the label quickly to identify it was the correct jab, than held his breath and removed his helmet.   
  
The Xen atmosphere consisted of very little Oxygen, so he needed to act fast before he died of lack of Oxygen. He pulled the safety off and stabbed the syringe into his neck, flung it aside and placed back his helmet.  
  
He felt better almost instantly, but he also felt sleepy...  
  
Had to get up....had to stop the invasion...had to....had.....ha  
  
****  
  
Corath 41, report the situation. The Head Controller said.  
  
This is 41, the invasion so far has been successful, but there is a major problem.  
  
What problem? The Head Controller asked, unconcerned.  
  
We've encountered Race X.  
  
****  
  
What can I do to help? I asked eagerly.  
  
You must tell the Slaves at Grunt facility 2 not to fire on The Orange Suit. Now I must go before The Head Controller finds out that I am gone.  
  
Yes Master. I said to 'My Controller'. Colath 44.(Now that he told me his name). Revealed to me all about Nihilanth evil past. Now Me and Colath are determined to put a stop to Nihilanth evil actions.  
  
Good. Now stop this evil deed. Help the Orange Suit stop Nihilanth before he destroys us all...both Earth and Xen.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It keeps me going. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alien Slaves 5  
  
****  
  
Nihilanth floated in his physic chamber. He saw though one of the eyes of his obedient Slaves zapping the Human 'Scientist'. He cut off the connection with the Slave and plugged in to admire his empire. The Invasion was going better than expected. Xen Cloning Facilities were churning Dozens of Slaves and Grunts to support the Invasion. Teleportal Facilities were all in order. All his Slaves and Grunts were extremely loyal. He had genetically modified them to be mindless creatures. Only capable of taking orders from himself and his Controller minions. All older cloned Slaves were either dead, or reassigned to harmless jobs.  
  
Nihilanth.. Said Corath 1  
  
Yes Corath?  
  
The Last of the Human Army resistant has been wiped out. We have partially penetrated the Lambda Complex and are pushing towards the Core. Our Plans are almost complete.  
  
Yes Corath...Good....  
  
But we have a slight problem...  
  
What problem?  
  
We've encountered Race X.  
  
****  
  
So....they have decided to play....those outcast...we'll get them..  
  
Nihilanth. Do you have any plans for them?  
  
Yes. Evacuate the Invasion Force. Transfer the 6th Heavy to the Lambda Complex entrance and lock down the area. You must make sure the Race X do not get the Xenite Crystal.  
  
Yes Nihilanth. But why do we have to evacuate when we have almost succeeded?  
  
We need to get rid of Race X. We're going to use the Human Technology….and use it to blow them….we only need to hold them back till we capture the Human Nuclear Device….than everything will be taken care of….  
  
****  
  
"Lambert! Where are you!" George shouted though the intercom.   
  
"Coming....pinned down....Alien Slaves...." More static than words came though.  
  
"Lambert, I cannot hold the core any longer!"  
  
"I have Grunts and Slaves moving in on....wait...what the....their falling back....their retreating....."  
  
"Lambert, come on! I'm going though next, the cores failing...I set it to automatic...you have 2 minutes to get here...Good Luck!"  
  
Blitz!  
  
****  
  
"So these Aliens aren't so primitive after all..." Gordon said. As he stared on awe. The Xen Creatures could construct such massive underground facilities....he looked at some of the blue capsules...took out his crowbar and ripped it open.   
  
Alien Grunts emerged from it, covered with liquid. It seemed very weak at first, but than it saw Gordon, it suddenly froze for a moment. Than climbed to it's feet.  
  
Blam! The Grunt fell.  
  
"So....these creatures aren't born....they are cloned.."  
  
****  
  
So, a traitor in our mist...I should have seen it earlier... though i had every Slave and Controller under my controller but no...one of the few remaining Slaves with an ability to think...has gone loose. Nihilanth said.  
  
My Fellow Slaves will fight you! I'll tell them the truth! They will fight you! I screamed at him!  
  
Oh I don't think so my dear Iniss...they will not listen to you....nor take notice of you pleads...it's futile...they cannot think on their own.  
  
That is a lie...I'll not be trick by you and your lies...  
  
Iniss 121, I'm not lying. You see, you were cloned during the old days, where there were flaws in the genetic sequence. At that time, we did not know how to remove the ability to think. Thus Slaves rebelled and Grunts turned on their Masters. But over the years, we've perfect the art of cloning. We managed to remove the chain in emotion, self control, Natural Instinct...and replaced it with only certain knowledge, such as fighting, killing, hatred, ...we even managed to remove Pain signals in recent weeks! What we end up with is a loyal Grunt or Slave, which only listens to my commands.  
  
Liar...I tried to ignore his words...but it hit me straight on...I knew it was true...no wonder fellow Slaves don't respond at all...no wonder they could go around killing Humans without any remorse. Even if the Human were not aggressive...  
  
Face it Iniss….there is no way out…  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Since this story is mainly going into another person shoes and seeing things from his point of view, I shall answer some of your questions.  
  
To BlueCyberDragon (Gordon): I do believe one of the suit belongs to Gina, the only Female Scientist I seen in Black Mesa. I saw her wearing an Orange Suit in the Hazard Course. I have yet to see the other wearer of the Third Suit. But I believe that the wearer of the third suit is also a woman.  
  
To James Jago (Nihilanth): Go ahead kill them....there are plenty waiting to take their position  
  
To Adrian (Barney): Of course it's us! Don't you recognized the familiar Blue? 


	6. Chapter 6

Alien Slaves 6  
  
****  
  
Freeman......  
  
"That Voice again.....I must be dreaming..."   
  
Gordon steadied himself on the floating rock. He looked down, and saw the tiny floating Island. He must have been like a hundred meters in the air. The sight of it suddenly made him dizzy. He could not believe he was standing on a piece of rock. About one meter in diameter, floating high up in Xen.  
  
He refocused on his objectives and put aside his fears.   
  
****  
  
Nihilanth admired though the eyes of one of his flying creatures. Admiring the Human, Gordon Freeman. He has survived against all odds. Defeated almost every Xenling. He even killed the mighty Gonarch.   
  
Oh well, Gonarch was always a pain. Good he's dead. Freeman would not survive him. The Human was approaching the chamber portal and was coming closer to his death.   
  
****  
  
Nihilanth decided to throw me into the holding chamber till he was done with the Orange Suit. I was glad to go in there. If he killed me just than, I've would not be able to know whether Nihilanth lived or died against the Orange Suit  
  
Anyway, here I sit. Thinking of my life. As a 'Mindless Slave'. I hope the Orange Suit would destroy him. But I know it's impossible. He's way too powerful. He seems to be able to control all life form on Xen though an unknown source of power. If this source is destroyed, he would be weaken.  
  
I've been running though all that I know about Nihilanth. I could only narrow it down to 3 possibilities.   
  
First, The Life Form around him....he might able to draw power from the living creatures around him....besides....if he needs more power, all he got to do is to clone more of US and absorb our life force...  
  
Second, The Energy from the Planet....the energy produced by our Volcanoes....magnetic energy...which keeps the floating Island of our Planet afloat...or just simply the energy produced by any kind of sources in Xen  
  
Third and the most probable source, the Xenite Crystal. It's has many uses, such as producing energy for equipment....or being able to focus beans of light to produce a certain type of laser...or it's most useful use, for teleportation. He must have changed the power of the Crystal to be able to use it for his own personal use....  
  
The Xenite Crystal.....a rare object found only on Xen. It contains powerful energy in the Crystal it's self such that it illuminate light and regenerative energy.  
  
I hope only now the Human can find a weakness in Nihilanth, and destroy him once and for all!  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: I've just came back from Summer Camp and realised I have not written Chapter 6. Anyway, I decided to continue on it soon after I unpacked my bag. And boy did I finish it! It was done in like an hour! 


	7. Final Chapter

Alien Slaves 7  
  
****  
  
"Oh My...." Gordon gasps.  
  
His eyes focused on the large floating creature in the chamber. It stared right down at him. Its eyes filled with evil. Gordon feet turned to jelly and he fell back.   
  
"This is the creature.....the creature controlling the invasion....the creature who ordered his minions to kill, kill mindlessly...."  
  
Gordon stepped back behind a rock and pulled out his Rocket Launcher. One of the most destructive weapon he had. It would finish off the Creature...  
  
****  
  
Nihilanth floated in the chamber, he started drawing energy from the crystals. The Human would retaliate with all he had but would be fruitless when compared to the power of the crystal.   
  
The Human stepped behind one of the rocks of his chamber. Nihilanth waited for him to make his first move...  
  
Phew!   
  
Something flew straight at him. A Rocket!   
  
Boom!  
  
Arrrrrrrr!  
  
****  
  
I sat there in the chamber....thinking of my fate....what would happen....what happened if I died....what happens when I die....I was afraid of death....afraid of how Nihilanth would torture me after he finished with the human....  
  
Yes he was right....there was no way out....there is no way the human could win Nihilanth....he's too strong....too powerful....how did he ever get this power....who gave him this power....to be wasted...to be placed in the wrong hands....and produce violence and corruption.....  
  
Arrrrrrrr! A scream suddenly filled my head! It almost killed me.  
  
The Human!  
  
Iniss! This is Colath! The Human is fighting with Nihilanth! I've managed to summon a portal but I do not know where it's destination is...this is your chance to escape! Colath voice suddenly appeared in my head.  
  
What? Are you crazy? I'll be killed!  
  
I could not get a location confirmation! Nihilanth fighting has messed up the teleportation system!  
  
Nihilanth could be stopped for good....the Human managed to cause him pain...the Human maybe able to find a weakness in Nihilanth and destroy him once and for all!  
  
Iniss! There is no time....Even if the Human destroys Nihilanth, we'll be trapped here! Nihilanth controls all teleportation in and out of Xen. Once he is gone...we'll be trapped here! Forever!  
  
Colath...you know I want to see Nihilanth be destroyed....  
  
When Nihilanth is destroyed....so will all of us....there is no future here once he is gone....corruption will engulf the Controllers....the Xens will die out...  
  
How do you know? We can re-build Xen! Call all the other Controller together and re-build this place....  
  
The Controller all want power....that what they want....they aren't interested in the common good....if you don't go....there is no hope left....please...go...  
  
A Portal started to appear in my chamber....I had to decide....leave this place....trust my Fate to the portal....start anew....or stay here....and try to re-build Xen....  
  
I had to decide...  
  
****  
  
"Yes! Take the you bastard!"  
  
The Creature moaned, if winced in pain. Than turned towards me, a glowing ball formed in it's hand..  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
****  
  
Nihilanth screamed from the pain....whatever device the Human used against him, it hurt...he needed to draw power from the crystals...  
  
It numbed the pain....now Nihilanth was really angry....he formed a energy ball in it's hand and let it go at the Human...  
  
****  
  
The energy ball blew away the rock. It threw me high up into the air...than I landed......but something was wrong....the time it took me to fall to the ground was too short....I must have landed on a platform....  
  
My back was aching...I was in pain....but I had to get up....the Hazard had already ran out of Morphine...It's splinting device out of commission....even it's HUD display was haywire....Gina's Voice was distorted...  
  
I turned on my back....the pain knocking me out when i spotted something....something glowing.....glowing yellow.....like a crystal....  
  
Oh My!   
  
I could not believe my eyes! The Crystal! The Sample!   
  
The Object that caused all of these....  
  
That's it! The Creature must be drawing power from it!   
  
I took out my Gulon...aimed and fired!  
  
****  
  
I managed to tune into Nihilanth eyes. He was drawing power from the crystal. Drawing power from it to heal his pain....than I spotted the Human, he held an object in his hand....he seemed to fire shots from it....than....  
  
Nooooooo! Screamed Nihilanth...  
  
The Human! He's firing at the crystal! Somehow his weapon managed to shattered the Xenite crystal.....it was impossible....the Xenite Crystal was as hard as anything....impossible to destroy....it was the hardest object ever known to Xen.  
  
Arrr! Noooo It cannot be happening!  
  
Another Crystal Gone!  
  
****  
  
"Time to send you back to where you came from...."  
  
I Took out my Crowbar and gave the last crystal one last whack!  
  
****  
  
Blitz! I fell on the cold hard floor....I pulled myself up, and looked around me....i teleported right in front of a Human Vehicle....  
  
Great....back on Earth....  
  
Earth....the last place I wanted to end up at  
  
I was in a place where Humans parked their Vehicle since I saw many other similar Vehicle place in a neat order. There were many Human 'Crates' stacked around also...I turned around and found the exit blocked by fallen rocks. I walked forward and followed the only pathway...  
  
****  
  
"Gordon Freeman in the flesh, or rather, in the hazard suit. I took the liberty of relieving you of your weapons. Most of them were government property. As for the suit...I think you've earned it..."  
  
"The border world, Xen, is in our control for the time being thanks to you. Its quite a nasty piece of work you've managed over there. I am impressed"  
  
"That is why I'm here Mr. Freeman. I have recommended your services to my..err..."employers" and they have authorised me to offer you a job. They agree that you display limitless potential"  
  
"You've proved yourself a decisive man so I don't think you'll have any troubles in deciding what to do. If your interested just step into the portal and I will take that as a yes. Otherwise, well...mmmmm... I can offer you a battle that you have no chance of winning. Rather an anti-climax after what you've just survived."  
  
"Time to choose..."  
  
I hung my head low....I knew if i did not accept the offer...it would be it...  
  
"Wisely done Mr. Freeman! I will see you up ahead..."  
  
****  
  
I had wandered for like 30 minutes....I was beginning to tire....I have not met a single soul yet...I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong....  
  
I laid on a Human Vehicle, it was larger than the other Vehicle...around twice as long....  
  
Dit! Dit! Dit!  
  
What the....I got up and walked towards the source of the voice. It came from a large orange object, more of a cylinder...  
  
It had a screen. It was covered in Human blood so i wiped it away with my claws...  
  
On the Screen it showed...  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
I didn't know what happened, but I guess by instinct I ran...ran away from the object....  
  
****  
  
Authors note: All right! I know you guys must be thinking...what the....that's it? Yup. The Alien Slaves Series it completed. I know it's a very short story...But this was what i had planned it to all come down to...Iniss running away from the Nuke....It's been a fun time writing Alien Slaves! 


End file.
